1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) has a power-saving function in which an electric power mode is switched to control the supply of electric power for reducing the consumption of electric power by the image forming apparatus.
Typically, an image forming apparatus includes an operation part (user interface function including an operation panel) and a main body part (image processing function). The operation part and the main body part are managed together as a whole in terms of the power-saving function (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-182020).
However, further reduction of power can be expected if the electric power mode for the operation part and the electric power mode for the main body part are managed separately in correspondence with each of their conditions.